Midnight Meeting
by TheOriginalKAT
Summary: What will happen when a certain dumb blonde is invited to a midnight meeting? Rated M for lemon and slight cursing. Complete for now.


Lindsay crept out of her cabin, nothing but the moon supplying her with light. The note on her pillow had said to go behind the Killer Bass cabin at midnight, knock on the window twice, then wait. Not wanting to cause trouble, the dumb blonde did as she was told.

As she made it to the back of the other team's cabin, she hoped the note was from somebody nice like Sadie or Bridgette, and not a hostile camper like Eva. She hoped more than anything that it was her boyfriend, Todd, or Terry, or whatever his name was. Lindsay couldn't remember at the moment, but she knew that she would remember later.

Holding her breath, Lindsay knocked twice on the window, then watched as a figure sprang out of bed, landing hard on the floor.

"Shit!" The figure mumbled, brushing himself off before walking out the door. Lindsay pressed her slim body against the wooden wall, holding her breath. The figure moved around the corner, a bit of red track suit flashing in the moonlight.

"Tyler!" Lindsay squealed, running over to hug her boyfriend. Tyler smiled, glad that his girlfriend finally remembered his name, then shushed her.

"Hey Linds, I'm really stoked to see you too!" The jock whispered, "But you have to be quiet, we don't wanna wake anybody in the cabin up."

Lindsay nodded, then broke the embrace. "Why did you want me to meet you here, baby?" She said, looking concerned.

"I wanted to talk," He whispered, "I really think it's time to take our relationship to the next level."

The dumb blonde squinted, thinking for a moment. "You mean, like getting married?" She inquired.

"No, but I'll show you what I mean." Tyler then grabbed his girlfriend by the wrist, leading her to the bathrooms, the same place they had made out a few weeks ago. Once inside, Tyler forced his lips against the blonde's, kissing her gently. Soon enough the blonde kissed back, and she was running her tongue across Tyler's bottom lip, wanting entry. He obliged, making their kiss deeper.

Soon, Lindsay was tugging at the zipper on Tyler's jacket, slipping it off, and leaving Tyler in nothing but sweatpants and a white tank top. Tyler then slipped Lindsay's tank top off, then her skirt, leaving her in a lacy pink bra covered in hearts, and a matching thong.

"Wow Linds, you look great!" Tyler admitted, kissing her again. As they continued their make-out session, Tyler wondered, _am I really going to get laid tonight?_

Soon enough, his question was answered, as he broke away, removing his tank top and pants. This left the couple in nothing but their underwear. Lindsay rubbed Tyler's muscled chest, before sliding her finger lower, tugging at the waistband of her boyfriend's underwear. He could practically feel the tension between them. Quivering with excitement, Tyler unhooked the blonde's bra, marveling at her double-d sized breasts. He then slid her panties off, revealing a small and well groomed heart-shaped patch of pubic hair.

Tyler immediately felt himself get even harder, wanting to fuck Lindsay and never stop.

"Ah, ah, ah!" Lindsay exclaimed, "Now it's your turn!"

The blonde marveled as she slid the jock's boxers off, eyes widening at the erect 8 and a half inch member. Lindsay wasn't quite sure what to do, so she got on her knees, cautiously putting the tip of it in her mouth. It tasted good, she thought, kind of salty. She started licking up and down the member, sucking on the tip every now and then.

Tyler knew he wouldn't last much longer, this was almost too much for him. Once Lindsay started bobbing her head up and down, occasionally deep throating him, he moaned in please. A few minutes of this later, Tyler felt his orgasm coming. He released in Lindsay's mouth, and she swallowed all of it.

She then laid on the ground, giving Tyler an expectant look. He moved down as well, massaging Lindsay's large breasts, then taking her right nipple in his mouth. It immediately became erect, as did the other one. Once Tyler had finished his work on her breasts, he moved down Lindsay's stomach, kissing and licking it. He reached her now wet pussy, and went straight for the clitoris. After a few minutes of licking and fingering, he had his girlfriend giving off an almost constant series of moans. All those sex magazines had rubbed off on him, for only a minute later Lindsay had an intense orgasm.

Tyler licked up all of the blonde's juices, savoring everything. He then pinned her arms down, readying himself to enter Lindsay. Although she was pinned down, Lindsay soon adjusted to the weight, placing her legs over top of Tyler's shoulders. He rubbed his erection on his girlfriend's slit, before putting a little bit of himself inside of her. She winced in pain, muscles tensing.

"Sorry babe," Tyler apologized, taking himself out of her. "Do you want me to stop?" Lindsay nodded no, telling him to continue. He inserted himself again, taking it slower this time. Little by little, Lindsay adjusted to him inside of her. Soon Tyler came to her hymen, and glanced at his girlfriend. She nodded, and he thrust forward, taking her innocence.

Lindsay cried out in pain, but Tyler thrust again. He kept thrusting, and soon Lindsay was screaming in pleasure.

"Faster Todd!" she cried, "Harder!"

Tyler thrust as hard as possible, feeling a heavy orgasm coming closer with every motion. Lindsay reached her climax, the walls of her vagina tightening around Tyler's member. This caused him to climax as well, releasing himself inside of Lindsay. They lay there in a sweaty, panting pile, as Tyler pulled himself out of Lindsay.

Just then, they heard the doorknob turn. Both campers bolted up out of their dazed state, trying to cover themselves before the intruder could see.

The door flew open, and a curvy figure stepped inside. The girl looked at the couple on the ground, shocked.

"Lindsay?" Heather shrieked, her small eyes widening, "What the hell are you doing?"

* * *

**A/N: Well, do you like it? I personally love the ending. I'm just a sucker for cliff hangers.**

**Please R&R. I am currently taking requests, just PM me to ask for one!**


End file.
